Heat Stroke
by daydreamer22688
Summary: CHLARK Story. What happens when a case of heat stroke hits two best firends on a hot summer day and smallville? Read and find out!


**HEAT STROKE**

_By, Kayla_

_Authors Note: I do not own anything that has to do with Smallville, even though I wish I owned Tom Welling. Please Read and Review! My first Smallville FIC!_

Another summer day in Smallville seemed to drag on. Sure Smallville was a place for strange meteor rock freak things to happen, but contrary to popular belief there was more uneventful days than excitement filled, risk your life day's. Chloe sat in her bedroom, sheets stripped off the bed, fans blowing in every direction. She wore only a black bra and shorts. She couldn't stand the heat. Their air conditioning was broken and her father said they could live without it for awhile. Chloe didn't know what he was thinking, she was dying a slow and painful death, all because Kansas needed to have a heat stroke as soon as their air-conditioning broke. She was not enjoying spending her summer days looking at the glow in the dark stars on her sky blue ceiling. She was in a summer daze trying to think of cool things like ice cream and popsicles, when a knock at the door broke her out of her popsicle dream, she didn't have anything to grab to cover herself before the door flung open.

"Chloe, I was bored so I…." Chloe just laid there, trying to register what just happened. Clark Kent just walked in on her half naked. Chloe continued to stare and so did Clark.

" See something you like?" Chloe asked enjoying the fact that the mighty Clark Kent was blushing. The look on his face was like a kid getting caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Chloe just laughed, grabbed her t-shirt and slipped it on.

"Chloe I'm so sorry, I just assumed you would be decent," he flushed again. God why did he have to beso cute when he blushed, Chloe thought.

" It's ok Clark, no harm done, it's almost like me wearing a swimsuit, plus it's not like I'm a complete stranger." Clarks face was turning back to a normal color. If only she knew the way he found her when he walked in, turned him on and, it was taking every ounce of strength he had not to let his lower region show how much. Yes, Chloe is his best friend but she is a girl and he is a guy, but it was more than that. Clark shook the thoughts away.

" So you were saying as you burst in?" Clark just stared for a few more moments. Chloe looked at him strangely, until he spoke,

" Oh…um I was wondering if you wanted to go for a swim with me at the lake to escape this dreaded heat, I figured you would be dying because you had no air conditioning?"

"You don't even have to ask twice!" Chloe said eagerly, "I would give anything to jump in that water right now, it's sooo hot!" Clark just stared some more. Chloe started to laugh, she waved her hand in front of his face, he snapped out of his trance.

" I know my boobs can be pretty interesting, but they are not the 8th wonder of the world," Chloe said as she continued to laugh. Clark's face returned to a familiar shade of red.

"Let's go Mc Boob before I die of heat. Your car or mine Mc Boob?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, please stop calling me that! And let's take your car so we can keep the top down," Clark replied.

" I'm sure you would like to keep my top down too!" Chloe laughed, but then she noticed the gleam in Clark's eyes.

"Chloe you asked for it…" Clark attacked her, tickling her sides. Chloe squealed trying to escape his grasp."

"Cl…ar…kkkk, plea…eee..ssseee, st…opp, tha…ttt," she said breathlessly. Some how during that time period of Clark's attack he ended up on top of her their faces only inches away. Clark stopped his attack. Chloe's chest heaved up and own trying to catch her breath. Her eyes locked with Clark's, they stared for a few moments, Clark's eyes wandering to Chloe's lips. Chloe didn't know what to do, so she did what she does best.

"Ok Mc Boob, you had your fun, now get off me before I file harassment!" Clark smiled and blushed for what seemed like the millionth time. He stood up and Chloe followed suit.

They spent the rest of the car ride with mindless chatter and laughing. Chloe and Clark arrived at the path that would bring them to the lake. They grabbed their stuff ands started walking.

"Hey Clark?"

"Hey Chloe?"

"I'll race you!" Before Clark could answer Chloe took off running.

"Hey not fair!" Clark yelled after her. Chloe glanced behind her,

"You don't have a chance Clark!" She yelled, and continued to run. She could see the dock ahead, Chloe picked up her pace. Clark was gaining on her, just as she was about to reach the dock Clark pounced on her, making them fall to the ground. Clark and Chloe were having a ground battle. As soon as Clark would get away, Chloe would tackle him again. And as soon as Chloe would get away Clark would tackle her. At one last attempt for victory Chloe grabbed Clark's shirt holding him to her. The same gaze they held earlier, was again. That's when Chloe took her chance and shoved Clark off her, she jumped up and ran to the edge of the dock.

"HA, HA, HA, I WIN, I WIN!" Chloe screamed. She started doing a victory dance that looked incredibly stupid. Clark couldn't help but laugh at her. Then he got an idea. Clark casually walked up to Chloe not saying anything. Chloe was still in the middle of her victory dance she didn't notice Clark coming closer to her. Clark tapped her on the shoulder, she turned to face him. He looked at her intensely, grabbed her hips forcefully and pulled her body against his. Before Chloe could say anything, Clark gave her a devilish grin and shoved her off the edge, fully clothed into the water. Clark couldn't contain himself, he doubled over with laughter. Chloe came to the surface.

"Clark Kent, that was not funny," Chloe pouted

"Chloe you should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless." Clark laughed.

"Well are you gunna join me ore just stand there?" Chloe asked. Clark started running and leapt off the dock, fully clothed, bringing his knees to his chest, "CANNONBALL!" he screamed. Chloe laughed, she hadn't seen Clark act like this since middle school. After a few moments Clark didn't resurface.

"Clark?….Clark!" Then she felt something grab her and pull her under. When she resurfaced she found Clark laughing.

"Clark, I hate you!" She yelled, making a puppy face."

"Awe, Chloe, your look so cute when your pissed!" She splashed him. They swam for awhile, talking about stupid things.

"Hey Clark, why are we still in are clothes, the water makes them so heavy?" Clark was caught off guard with the sudden turn in subject.

"Because otherwise we would be naked," Clark told her.

"Well, not all the way, I do have that bra on you like so much Mc Boob," Clark didn't say anything. Chloe proceeded to take off her shirt and shorts. Clark looked embarrassed, keeping his eyes cast to the water.

"Awe, Clark, you look so cute when your embarrassed!" Chloe dove into the water. As she did so her bottom slightly bobbed on the surface. Clark swallowed the rising lump in his throat. He was very glad he learned how to control his heat vision. Then he felt a tug on his jeans, he tried to grab them but had no luck. Chloe resurfaced, throwing his jeans on the dock laughing.

"Chloe, I can't believe you just did that!" Clark said astonished.

"Oh common Clark, loosen up, you only live once, now take off your shirt before I have to do something about it!" Chloe told him.

"Geeze, Chlo, what's gotten into you?"

"Let's just say it's a minor case of heat stoke." She eyed him, "I'm waiting…." Clark laughed giving his signature Clark grin. He slowly undid the buttons of his shirt throwing it on the deck.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he said.

"Oh Clark! You need to get out more," Chloe told him. The day continued as any two friends would spend. Eventually they ended up in Clark's loft, with a plate full of homemade double chocolate chunk cookies and milk. They stood side by side gazing into the night sky.

"Do you believe in life on other planets Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Actually yes, I do. Do you?" He asked questioningly.

"Living in Smallville has defiantly given me reason to believe that, but I don't know. I just have to wonder if there was life out there, then where are they? Do they know we exist? Are they smarter? Dumber? Could they come here? Live among us?"

"I don't know, but sometimes questions are better left unanswered."

"I can't say that all the time, coming from a reporter, but yes, some questions are better left unanswered." Their eyes turned to the sky's again. Chloe closed her eyes, muttering something. Clark turned to her, wondering what she was doing, his mouth slowly turned into a smile.

"What are you wishing?" He asked her.

"Now if I told you, I would have to kill you, and then my wish wouldn't come true." Chloe stared at her hands. Clark didn't quite understand.

"Do you wish on stars a lot?"

"No… only when I'm with you," Chloe fiddled with her hands. Clarks face showed his admiration for Chloe. He lifted her chin with his finger, Chloe's eyes remained down.

"Chloe look at me," Clark told her. She reluctantly raised her eyes.

"What did you wish?"

"I wished that you would notice me," she said quietly.

"Chloe… I do notice you," he brushed a lock of hair away from her face. Chloe turned to him,

"Not like you notice Lana," Chloe turned and started to walk away.

"Chloe, wait!" Clark yelled. She stopped, not turning around.

"I never knew Chloe," she turned around.

"Clark please, save me form any more embarrassment and rejection… I should have never said anything," she turned back around and continued walking. Clark stood in shock, he willed his body to move but he couldn't.

"Chlo!" He managed to squeak out. "I never knew, that… that you felt the same way as I did." Chloe stopped in her tracks, turning around again.

"Clark, please don't play with me." Clark finally found the courage to move.

"Chloe, I'm not playing with you, I would never do that to you," Clark grabbed Chloe's hands. "I wish I could have found the courage to tell you sooner, but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what Clark?" she asked.

"Afraid that I would lose you," Chloe touched the side of Clarks face.

"You could never lose me Clark, I don't have the strength to let you go. I can't believe all this time you felt the same way, but Clark, I have to ask, what about…" Clark cut her off.

"Chloe, I honestly can't answer that, there will always be a part of me that loves Lana, but there is a bigger part of me that loves you. I could never hurt you Chloe. I wouldn't be standing here in front of you offering myself to you if I couldn't give you all of me. I've been stupid. Here you are standing right in front of me and I was too blind, to afraid to let myself love you. I don't want to lose you, you're my best friend, but I'm ready to be more if you are," Clark told her. Chloe stared at him awhile, with a look of disbelief.

"Clark, I…I… I don't know what to say. You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that to me, I'm dreaming, pinch me?" Clark laughed at her.

"Chloe your not dreaming," Chloe stared at him. She reached up to her skin on her inner arm and pinched.

"Ouch! Ok, I'm awake, oh god, oh god, oh god," she started pacing. Clark grabbed her.

"Chloe, calm down, I thought you would be happy," Clark said disappointedly.

"Clark, I am happy….I'm just….just, scared that tomorrow you will change your mind and leave me standing alone and you will run to Lana and I will not have the love of my life or my best friend and I'll be alone and if that happens I don't know what I would do, and…"

"Chloe, shut up," Clark gently grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to him, kissing her gently.

"Does that answer your question Chloe?"

"Yes, actually, please feel free to answer more questions."

"My pleasure," Clark retuned his lips to hers. The kiss was at first tender, then slowly it became more urgent. Clark and Chloe seemed lost in their own world. Somehow Chloe's hand ended up in Clarks shirt and Clarks ended up going south down Chloe's backside.

"Clark?" he kept kissing her.

"Clark, we….need…to….slow….down," she said between kisses. He stopped kissing her, resting his forehead against hers, lips swollen, trying to catch their breath.

"I can't believe that's what I've been missing!" Clark said kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Clark I think were moving too fast…" Clark cut her off with another long kiss. He broke away and touched her face.

"Chloe, we've been taking it slow since the first day we met," he returned his lips to hers and Chloe pulled away.

"Clark, what has gotten into you today?" She asked laughing.

"Lets just say it's a minor case of heat stoke!" Chloe laughed and Clark kissed her again. This is the start of something good they both thought.

_**Fin.**_

****

TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT!


End file.
